Silent Guitar
by Marbea
Summary: The night was bathed in red and white my guitar laid broken on the ground. That was the night that so many things were silenced, but now I have a chance to start anew on the reservation my mother grew up in. The first night that I dreamt of a wolf I had no idea what was about to happen and now I dont know if comeing here was my best or worst idea.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Guitar

It was so quiet, so cold, and dark just thinking about it sends chills down my spine. All That could be heard was the snow falling from the heavens slowly falling upon the over turned car. Not a thing was moving not a noise was heard all was truly and terribly silent. Then there was a light not the pure light that one sees in the final moments before death but the burning red one acommapnied by the shrieking of a siren. The silence was disrupted by an ambulence with a fire truck close behind. The vehicles came to a screeching halt and the men and women got to work trying to pull the non moving occupants of the car out and on to the stretchers. Once I felt the freezing snow make contact with my deathly pale skin my eyes fluttered open. I felt nothing and heard nothing I was in a sort of dreamstate my world was dull as I looked around. I saw my guitar out of its case broken at the neck with only the strings connecting the two pieces. As I was carried onto the ambulence we past by three white sheets then my world went dark for the last time that cold night bathed in white and red.

I slowly pulled myself out of the dark water that tried to keep me under. I began to hear the redundent beeping of something close to me. As my head breeched the surface of the water the smell of alcohol and the blinding light shocked me. Where was I, I had no idea I felt a light ach in my leg but ignored it. I slowly turned my head my eyes caught the sight of blue amisdt the sea of seemingly never ending white. The color that I saw was a shirt and that shirt belonged to my brother. Then his eyes caught mine he gave a small smile and sat forward gripping my bandaged hand. His hand was so much bigger than mine I felt safe, comforted.

" How do you feel?" It was odd to hear my normaly loud brother to speak in such a quiet tone. I thought about how to answer that for a moment, as I began to answer him I realized I had to clear my dry throat once I did this several times I took in a deep breath and continued.

" I feel so tired and my leg hurts, other than that I feel okay..." I trailed off at the end the memories of the snow and the light all coming back in a rush my face became grim and I closed my eyes. " Are Kikyo, Jackson, and Ian okay?" I finshed my question slowly opening my eyes seeing my brother's small smile slipping from his face. He drew in a shaky breath and tighented his grip on my small hand, it gave off a dull aching feeling.

" Lyn do you remember the accident?" I slowly shook my head in confirmation waiting for him to continue, he closed his eyes slowly begging to continue his explanation. " Lyn when you were driving you slid across the icy road. The car flipped over and the passenger seat took the full hit of the snow bank. Under the snow there was a large boulder. I'm afraid you are the only one who survived the accident. Jackson, Kikyo, and Ian didn't make it the emergency teams weren't able to reseitate them. I am so sorry." He finished and slowly opened his eyes. I was silent for quite some time after this. _' Why them I thought why did it have to be them?' _

The air whipped around me as I rode my motorcycle down the curving roads. The ocean crashed onto the rocks spraying white foam across the cliff faces. Two years had passed since the night of the accident I had finished college and became a teacher. I sped up after coming around a turn and getting on a straight road leading into a little town in Washington.I slowed coming into the city parking in the lot of a little diner. I walked in with my helmet under my arm with my leather jacket zipped up.

" Sit down where you like dear." a waitress said as I came in. I looked around and decided on a barstool next to an older cop. I set my helmet on the ground next to me and as I took the seat I noticed that his badge said Swan. As I looked at the menu I could tell someone was watching me. When I turned around it was a man with copper colored hair with a young woman just walking into the diner. He gave me a strange look when the woman caught him she smiled at me then they continued walking right up to the cop who stood up and gave the young woman a hug.

" Nessie it's good to see you hows school? Your going to the one on the reservation with Jacob right?" The young woman smiled at the man.

" I'm doing very in well at school. Jacob likes that we're going to the same school it makes things much easier." Thats when I tuned out their conversation. The waitress was standing across from me at the counter.

" What can I get for you hun?" I looked at the menu I sighed then smiling up at her.

" I'll have a cup of coffee and the small order of french toast." She told the cook my order and took the menu.

" If you don't mind me asking what you doing here? I haven't seen you around town."

I gave her a bright smile while pulling my long black hair into a ponytail. " I'm just passing through on my way to the Quillete reservation." she set my order down.

" You got familly on the rez?" I finished chewing my bite of french toast.

" No my only family lives in California. I got a teaching job at the kindergaten."

" Well I wish you luck." Once she walked away I began to eat my food. I was interupted mid bite by the cop.

" If your moving here where are you carrying everything. The names Cheif Swan." He said holding out his hand I shook it noticing the others had left.

" I sent everything ahead of me, I don't feel comfortable in cars."

" Motorcycles aren't much safer Miss..." I paid for my food and stood up then turned and gave him a smile.

" My names Lyn Stone. Have a good day Cheif Swan." As I walked out the door the bell rang and I pulled on my black helmet pulling the visor over my face. As I reved the motorcycle several of the locals turned I smiled beneath my helmet and continued to the reservation.


	2. Dreams Come True

Chapter 2

As I came around the final bend and into the rez I pushed up the visor on my helmet and slowed down. It was just as my mother had said it was, there was groups of people walking about, and first beach had large groups of the younger people. After a few turns I found the school it was small with a wood sign outside that said 'Quileute School' with a large white wolf painted on it. Only ten minutes away was my new house it's walls were white and the roof was gray, it had a small garden in the front. I parked my motorcycle by the curb infront of my new home and pulled the keys out of my jacket while pulling of my helmet. I then unlocked the front door and tossed my helmet onto one of the many boxes in the house. After quickly changing into a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said ' DADD ( Dads Against Daughters Dating) with a shot gun on the front, I pushed the labeled boxes into the appropriate rooms and began to unpack starting in my bedroom and ending in the front room. By that point it was seven at night and I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and I hadn't bought any groceries. I slipped on a pair of socks and my sneakers and walked outside. I remembered seeing a small restaurant a few blocks away and began to walk in its direction after locking my door. I finally found the restaurant and walked inside causing people to look up I sat down at one of the small tables in a corner. A pregnant waitress came up to me with a large smile.

" Hi my names Kim what can I get you tonight? " I returned her smile and glanced quickly at the drink selection.

" I'll have a diet coke with a burger if that's alright." I handed her the menu she nodded then walked off to place my order she came back moments later at sat across from me and handed me my drink.

" I haven't seen you around the rez before so I'm guessing that your new here. Whats your name?" she continued to smile at me expectantly.

" My names Lynsey Stone but everyone calls me Lyn. I'll be the new kindergarden teacher at the school here." Kim's face seemed to brighten at the statment.

" My friend's daughter is going to start there this year she is a very sweet girl and very smart, too. Oh your foods ready I'll be right back." I gave her a smile she came back a few minutes later and set my plate down. " Well I'll let you eat in peace have a good night." After I finished eating I left my money for the bill and tip on the table and waved goodbye to kim before walking out. I walked quickly back to my house locked the door behind me and went to my room and slept.

_It was cold and dark in my dream the sound of crushing metal and screams erupted from somewhere in the dark. I curled up in the dark my black hair falling into my face and I felt the pain my body went through in the crash again and shivered. Then un like my other nightmares I wanted to look up and when I did I was warm and in a forest. I slowly turned taking in all of the trees and flowers and then I saw movement when I looked into that direction I saw a huge sandy colores wolf with huge brown eyes. It whimpered slightly and laid on the ground and continued to look at me._

My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly in my bed trying to catch my breathe. I had these dreams quite often since the accident, but the wolf was new. I quickly got up from bed ran to my closet slamming it open and pulling out one of the two guitar cases and layed it gently on the floor. I sat crossed legged on the floor beside it in my pajama pants and tank top, I flipped the latches opened and looked at the destroyed guitar. I slid my fingers along the split neck and sighed closing my eyes and crying lightly. After a few moments I closed the case and put it back in my closet. I crawled back into bed looking at my alarm clock the green numbers screaming that it was only two thirty. I closed my eyes and fel back to sleep quickly.

I awoke the next morning vaguely remembering my dream from the night before. I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a band shirt from a red jumpsuit apparatus concert. I walked out my door with my purse and a small box and began walking to the school down the street from my house. I unlocked the door to my classroom and set my things down, I looked around they had told me that the basics would already be there so all I was going to put up was a few decorations. I opened the box and pulled out a small framed picture of me and my friends and set it on my desk. I continued to put up the basics, the number line, alphabet, and a large calenderd. I smiled as I looked aroound the classroom I had always wanted to be a teacher and I was finally becomeing one. The final thing I did was I went up to the whiteboard and wrote 'Miss Stone' and the lines to a Quileute song that I would be teaching the students tomorrow. On my way out I locked the door. Tomorow was going to be a dream come true.


End file.
